ABSTRACT Rheumatic and autoimmune diseases remain poorly understood, are difficult to manage and treat, and often result in significant morbidity and mortality. This status quo can only be changed by focusing on research efforts that build upon and advance the knowledge that has been generated, re-evaluating current dogmas, and taking advantage of an interdisciplinary collaborative approach to effectively understand these complex multi-system diseases. Unparalleled scientific expansion in genomics, epigenomics, and systems biology has fundamentally enhanced our understanding of human biology, and generated a wealth of data and a unique opportunity to comprehensively investigate the mechanisms underlying human autoimmune diseases. Further, advances in clinical sciences have created outstanding research opportunities to improve patient outcomes. The goal of this Training Grant is to prepare the next generation of researchers to become independent investigators, and lead future efforts to improve care of patients affected by rheumatic and autoimmune diseases. This will be accomplished by selecting the most promising postdoctoral trainee candidates, and providing them with the knowledge and skills for a proposed training period of at least 2 years to prepare them for independence. Our Training Program will include 4 physician-scientists or scientists each year and will prepare them through a carefully designed individualized didactic experience, with structured mentoring focused on both scientific and career growth. In addition, our program will prepare trainees for independence through training in scientific writing, grantsmanship, and leadership skills. This Training Program will be directed by Dr. Amr Sawalha, with Drs. David Fox and Dinesh Khanna as Associate Directors. Together, this Training Grant leadership, supported by an external advisory committee which includes 4 scientific leaders with extensive productivity and mentoring experience, provides a complementary set of expertise to ensure a successful mentoring program focused on basic, translational, and clinical research. The Training Program fosters interdisciplinary research, which is evident by a roster of experienced Program Faculty mentors spanning 15 different units. It is supported by a rich and diverse scientific environment to study autoimmunity at the University of Michigan, including two NIH-funded Autoimmunity Centers of Excellence (ACE) programs ? a Basic ACE and a Clinical ACE ? attesting to our strength in both basic and clinical research. Our Training Program will focus on six major scientific themes: genomics, epigenomics, and bioinformatics; systemic lupus erythematosus; inflammatory arthritis; systemic sclerosis; fibromyalgia and chronic pain; and health care policy and outcome research. There is a significant need for researchers in rheumatic and autoimmune diseases, and a pressing need for making sure that future independent researchers are well trained and equipped to lead the effort to understand the complexity of these diseases, identify novel therapeutic options, and improve patient outcomes. Indeed, our proposed Training Program comprehensively addresses these needs.